Baphomet
Alexandr Bapho is an up-and-coming star in the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. Before Wrestling Abandoned Not much is known about Alexandr Bapho, the man known as Baphomet. When asked about his childhood or his family in interviews, he simply ignores it or tells a pretty obvious and humorous lie. It is speculated that young Bapho was given up for adoption by his American parents, on vacation, in the South of Italy, in 1981. All anyone knows is Alexandr grew up in an Catholic Orphanage in southern Italy. Aside from developing a close relationship with the padre that ran the Orphanage, he hated living there. Always quiet and anti-social, he was given the name "Alexandr," because the other kids thought of him as the narcissistic, Alexander the Great... but far from great, and rather incomplete. He grew up to have a deep-seated hatred for "normal" things, and a normal life, which eluded him in the Orphanage. Leaving the Orphanage Finally, at the tender age of 16, he said his goodbyes to the padre and left the orphanage. His life in turmoil, his hate continued to grow. He was disgusted that people lived their lives in happiness, while he wallowed in depression. Eventually, it grew to a point that he blamed God for all of him misfortune. Bitten by the Bug Eventually, to cope with the anger that had, he turned to two things... alcohol and professional wrestling. He was mesmerized by the violence of it, especially the gruesome wrestling that came from Japan. He was hooked, but he never thought once about actually trying it. He was content with being on the fan side of the guardrail. War on God But... his bitterness grew to such a point against God and the normalcy of most people, that, in 1998, he public demonstrated in the Vatican against God, and to a lesser extent, the Pope. Things turned violent when he took a swing at one of the Cardinals who had been called out to resolve the issue. He was arrested and imprisoned for 8 months before being released and asked to leave the country, since they found out he was an American, and not Italian. So he boarded the next plane and landed in America. America Settling Down With the hassle of proving his American citizenship and dealing with his criminal record in Italy, He finally settled down in South Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He worked one menial job after another, until he saw an advertising for the House of Hardcore, ECW's training school. He saw that advert at just the right time in his life (he refuses to go into that as well) and took it as a sign to quit everything and become a wrestler. Which he did. The House of Hardcore Horrible luck would strike again for Baphomet. After paying the full tuition, and attending two training sessions. The House of Hardcore was shut down, and he never received his money back. He cursed his luck, but he was still determined to become a wrestler. He decided to cut his loses in America and go to Japan, if he wanted a fair shot at wrestling. But with that money swindled from him, he had to work those menial jobs once again to afford that one-way plane ticket to Japan. Japan, his Bloody Island Finally, he starts As soon as he touched down in Japan, he made the proper arrangements to meet with the talent recruiters of Blood Sport Japan (BSJ). Sums of money were transferred from dollars to yen and he was given the opportunity to train. Alexandr caught on to the sport easily and was given a spot on the show within months. Much is fuzzy about his time in BSJ, as well as Japan in general, partially because of how underground the product was. His first Title Though one of the few things that has arisen from the fog of this time was his first BSJ heavyweight championship match. In a particularly gruesome barb wire death match, he hangmaned his opponent (Tanaishi Kamo) and repeatedly drop kicked him until the referee stopped the match and awarded the title to Baphomet. A move that would later become apart of his arsenal as "The Hangman's Horror." Tanaishi later retired from wrestling due to the severity of the injuries he sustained in that match. Baphomet would go on to win BSJ Heavyweight Championship six more times, as well as winning the IWA Hardcore Championship two times. Success Even though he had worked in Japan (primarily for Bloodsport Japan) from 2001-2004, he received little. Just a substantial amount of pay for his work (which never rose) and no creative control whatsoever. He opted not to sign another deal with them. Which, in turn, created huge buzz to sign him throughout the garbage wrestling scene in Japan. His only big paydays, to speak of, were when All Japan used him has Trimothy Smith, in their undercard comedy matches. Again... he was fed up with life. America, Parte Deux Bad Terms in Japan Eventually he decided to leave the Japanese wrestling scene: 1. Despite being Heavyweight champion numerous times, he was never given any sort of worthwhile payraise to stay, by any company. 2. All Japan was interested, but he didn't want his wrestling legacy to be Trimothy Smith. 3. He was tired of the massive amounts of blood lost every match, by him. Unhistoric Return Though working for groups like BSJ and IWA garnered him respect in the wrestling community, he still had to work his way up from the rubble from wrestling's less-than-stellar business dealings in 2006. But he worked hard, made some money on the indys (though not nearly enough to keep him out of poverty) Three Great Things 1. But, most importantly, away from Japan and on the American Independent circuit, he had the ability to create his own character and had a say in what his character does. Overnight, he went from Alexandr, the white-boy, bloodbath king, in Japan to this horrible, decadent, Satanic being known as Baphomet, the same character he has used ever sense. 2. Also during this time, he became a member of the Church of Satan, having had a chance meeting with an Agent for the Church of Satan (Members qualified to represent the Church of Satan and to explain the philosophy of Satanism to the media and other interested parties) at a grocery store. So yes, he is a real Satanist, which benefited him greatly over the past two years. 3. While doing a show in the midwest, he met fellow FWA wrestlers, Maxx Hendrix and Amy Thorne. Bapho did a double shot with the two for the promoter and have been friends ever since. Hendrix, by the way, was primarily responsible for Baphomet getting a job in the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. More Money! Eventually, Baphomet had worked every town for every promoter, in every type of fed imaginable. He needed something new... and poverty was starting to catch up with him. He tried out for TNA, nothing... tried out for WWE, nothing... FWA (at the time) nor LOW were interested in using this Satanic Character he developed. Eventually, he just accepted the fact he was screwed. Fantasy Wrestling Alliance Part 1 - The Birth of Vulgarity With the restructuring of management, FWA was open for recruiting new and exotic stars. Maxx Hendrix readily pitched Baphomet to the company. And after scouting him, they were very interested in hiring him. After much deliberation over contracts, both parties agreed on a price, and Baphomet was hired. With his contract he was getting paid six times as much as he was in BSJ and 50x as much as he was on the Indy Circuit, not to mention even more than what All Japan offered him to throw away his career as a joke. But most importantly, he was given complete, free reign over his character, to take it to however much as an extreme he wanted to. Baphomet had hit the Jackpot! The War of Good and Evil Almost right off the bat, The Essence of Vulgarity waged war against God's Arm of Justice, Brian "Mordecai" Habana. The feud can only be described as Armageddon, too early. The feud was highlighted with the instantly controversial Crucifix match, taking place at FWA's Trial by Fire. The object of the Crucifix match is to work your way up to the entrance ramp and tie your opponent's arms to the Crucifix. The match was brutal and intense and saw the first documented use, in FWA, of a razorblade, as a weapon. Baphomet eventually won the match by hitting his signature Light of Death off the entrance stage, and then with the help of his second in command, Lilith, tied him to the cross for the win. But that wasn't enough for Baphomet... He uttered the line "the Main Eventers should have all the flaming fun." And with that, he tried to set Habana, and his manager, Father Roy, on fire. He dumped a gallon of gasoline on them before a contingency of FWA security led by GM Tony Ray, Ray demanded Baphomet cease. Baphomet, of course, ignored him and tried to light the gas, but Ray jumped on him, to stop him. And almost immediately reversed the decision. Baphomet and Habana's feud was supposed to continue, but right before their next match, Habana passed away (in reality, Habana's handler was killed in a car accident). Retirement After taking a two week hiatus from FWA, Baphomet revealed that he had retired from the business. Baphomet also revealed in a tell all interview, that he was an alcoholic, and the two week hiatus came from alcohol poisoning. Although he didn't reveal it in the interview, Habana's death really had a part to play in his retirement. At the end of the interview, the interviewer asked if he would ever return to wrestling. Baphomet gave an resounding, no. Flip Reborn As time past, Baphomet grew to miss wrestling, and after a while, decided he wanted to return. The Flip Reborn phenomenon was spawned for his return as small vignettes with flipped pentagrams and Reborn flashed frequently, to the tune of "Reborn" by Slayer. Originally he was supposed to return at FWA's Winter Wasteland, but out of respect for Sean Moore, who was also returning that night, decided to push it back. But finally... everything was in place, and Baphomet was "reborn." But he wasn't used to his fullest potential, because FWA had no plans for him and he was shaking off some very heavy ring rust. Part 2 - Electric Funeral During a meeting with FWA CEO and Head Writer/Booker, Matthew Robinson, Robinson pitched the idea of forming a tag team with somebody. After some discussion, they agreed that he should join forces with Maxx Hendrix, mainly because they already knew each other and were close friends. In a second meeting, this time with both wrestlers present, Hendrix asked if Amy Thorne could come aboard, managing the two. It was quickly approved by Matthew and immediately booked. The name of the group comes from the classic Black Sabbath song of the same title, and quoted parts of the song, especially with warning their opponents being thrown on their Electric Funeral Pyres, which became something of a catchphrase for the team. And it was supposed to be seen as, even though the wrestlers were not fighting for the same cause, they were fighting the same enemy, the world. As cliché as that sounds, that's how it was. Baphomet was fighting his war against humanity, and Hendrix was fighting "new-school" wrestling style and mindset. The gimmick took off, and was pushed. The Three Way Feud With this new tag team formed, Baphomet and Maxx Hendrix where thrown right in the middle of the tag team division, and starting a spectacular three way feud with Confederate Justice (The Rebel Bad Ass & CJ Williams) and Aut Pax Aut Bellum (Dan Ward & Andrew Johnson), that some would say, ignited the tag team division, once again. Back and forth, each team would push each other back, and display their superiority, but no team was ever, truly dominant. After months of back and forth pushing, they agreed to one more three way match, to finally determine their superiority. And that match... was Metal Hell! on Payback... LIVE ON PAY PER VIEW! Metal Hell "Okay so I hear a ton of people asking the same question, what exactly is Metal Hell? Sounds like a death metal band, or maybe some hard liquor. Okay think a barbed wire match, except replace the barbed wire with thick chains. Like the ones Quinton Rampage Jackson wears. Okay now attach poles to the turnbuckle corners and attach to those polls some chain link fencing and lodged into those chain links weapons, tons and tons of weapons, all which are legal to use on your opponent. You've got 2x4, steel chairs, shovels, baseball bats, kendo sticks, crowbars, Jury Duty Summons, you name it you can use it. So think weapon on a pole match but in a hellish cage. Oh did I mention it's elimination style? One by one until one team or rather one person is standing. That last man standing's team wins! This match is not for the faint of heart. Basically if you enjoyed the Triple Cage match at Winter wasteland your going to be busting a nut over this one." Justin Mariol - USA Today article on Metal Hell The match was a very, very brutal affair. All six men pulled out all the stops to win this match. Even the fence itself was torn down to be used. Even though Electric Funeral beat out the rough and tumble Confederates, Bellum was just too much to handle in the end. The end called for Baphomet to take a powerbomb from the ring to the floor. Simple stuff for him, he's done a million times in Japan. The only problem was Dan and Andrew, they had never done the spot before, and to make sure he went over the chain ropes and the apron, they added some extra power to the throw. Bapho went sailing over the top, and landed, neck first, on the guard rail. It was supposed to be a fantastic, over the top finish, for the heir apparent to the tag team championships, Bellum, but instead, it was a terrible finish that resulted in serious injury for Baphomet. Fractured Vertebra Alexandr Bapho was quickly rushed to the hospital, and after a battery of tests and a few x-rays, it was concluded that the man known as Baphomet fractured his C1, C2, and C3 vertebra. Even though it was leaked by FWA and Hendrix that Bapho was completely alright and was actually in high spirits, he was terribly despondent. And he actually said that if he had to give up wrestling, than there wouldn't be much difference if he gave up life. Thankfully, after having surgery three days after the injury and rehabing, diligently, for a month. He said he was ready to return, despite doctor's orders, so he was forced to sign a waiver with FWA to continue working for them. Part 3 - The Essence of Vulgarity vs. London's Lady of Hardcore To his throne The past few months have been a roller-coaster ride for Baphomet, he lost a barbaric hardcore match to The Rebel Bad Ass at FWA's Anniversary show, only to retain a measure of revenge the following week by assaulting him, and leaving him hanging, symbolically, with chains, in the parking lot. And lately, he seems to have lost his top spot as the most brutal, sadistic wrestler in the FWA. An "honor," he claims he will regain soon. And on the subject of titles, he has said numerous times that the current state of FWA's X-division is a sad, pathetic joke of what it is supposed to represent. And that, when he takes "his rightful throne," it will be made into what he perceives as the "true" X-division. (Note: The FWA's X-division is NOT a lower division used like the X-division of TNA with the high flyers. Basically, it is a division where the title can only be contested in gimmick matches.) And recently, Baphomet has gained his greatest victory in his career by upsetting long-time FWA standby, Lt. Wyoming. And soon after Wyoming came Baphomet's chance at the X-Championship... In a triple threat match with Moira Crawford and Devin Golden, he shocked everyone in the arena and the fans watching at home by getting the one, two, three... and laying claim to his "proper throne." Moira Crawford Baphomet enjoyed a nice, but short, reign as X-Champion, but was eventually dethroned by Moira Crawford. Bapho was driven insane by the thought of being upstaged in his own extreme element of wrestling. The Vulgarius Essence stalked her, threatened her, even attacked her numerous times, but they had little effect on her and she soldiered on. At least, up until Carnal Contendership, both Moira and Baphomet were in the match, and while Moira was solely focused on getting a shot at the Worlds Champion, Baphomet had other plans. As soon as he entered the match, he focused completely on her, brawling with her until they both simultaneously eliminated each other from the match (by going over the top rope). Both continued to brawl on the outside, with Bapho eventually gaining the advantage. The Essence of Vulgarity brandished his usual razorblade and proceeded to give Moira a legitament Chelsea Grin right there at ringside. As Moira was laid up with her injury, Baphomet continued to taunt and tease her about the injury, even getting into blows with, her real life husband, Ashley O'Ryan. After a few weeks, her face was healed enough to return to FWA, unfortunately, FWA couldn't keep Moira away until Back in Business IV. FWA gave Baphomet one final shot against Moira for his beloved X-Championship, in a Razorwire Deathmatch. Considered one of the top matches of the year by FWA, Bapho and Moira tore into each other without abandon, shortened lives and careers. But... just like their last battle, Moira pulled out the win, leaving Baphomet throneless and humiliated. Over the next few months, he looked as if he lost some steam, but with Crossfire creating a tag team division, a reunion with, his Electric Funeral, Maxx Hendrix lit a fire under him. Electric Funeral looked to be a potential candidate to win the tournament, but was stopped short, once again, against Moira Crawford and her tag team partner, Aja Melissa, The Shadowed Angels. The Angels were defeated by the Sons of Liberty (Carmine Reaper and Bullseye Johnson) in the finals. Unfortunately, that would be the last time the Angels and Electric Funeral fought as literally weeks later Aja Melissa retired from the wrestling business after becoming pregnant. Part 4 - Humanity Found Burned Alive In one act, an act nobody thought they'd never see, Baphomet showed his humanity. On the very next night now Crossfire TV (August 8), Alexandr Bapho denounced Baphomet and his wicked ways, claiming he didn't want to be Baphomet anymore. With this newfound humanity, Alexandr somehow mustered forth the ability to beat Jack Severino, but that night was far from over. Agony Months fell off the calender as Bapho's burns slowly healed, but within a month and a half, he was back at work. FWA brass, on the other hand, refused to let him wrestle until FWA's Forth Anniversary Show. He was allowed, as a test run to see if he was 100%, to take part in a rematch from the three way tag team feud, Electric Funeral vs. Confederate Justice vs. Aut Pax Aut Bellum. Though Funeral came up short to Bellum in the match, Bapho's return was celebrated by the fans, but the party was short lived. Stu, continuing his campaign to taunt and humiliate Bapho, wanted to make "amends" and brought out somebody from Bapho's past, as a show of "good will." The Venomous Snake revealed to Bapho and the world his parents, the very same parents that abandoned him all those years ago in Italy. The act only served to stroke the fires of Bapho's hatred for Stu. Eventually, Bapho got his match, after Stu's month long "vacation" and both men fought to a draw. A rematch was scheduled, but Bapho was arrested for assault and batter (see below) and was unable to compete for the next few months. Eventually his legal troubles were solved and he returned to the FWA. Stu/Bapho II and the Aftermath Eventually, Bapho got his rematch with Stu, and it was a full scale war. Stu tried to weasel his way out of the match, but other wrestlers, or fans, wouldn't let him leave the arena. Eventually things got started and it was a back and forth match of mayhem and brutality. Bapho was about to win the match, but out of nowhere, Jenny lowblowed Alexandr and the Snake slithered out with the win. For weeks afterwards, Bapho was ticking away like a bomb... he ruthlessly hunted Stu, and tried to get an answer of why she did what she did. The longer he waited, the angier he got, and finally, he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as he found Stu he attacked him, beating and bludgeoned him, but ever the resiliant Snake, Stu St. Clair took it all and didn't fight back, only egging the former Baphomet on by laughing at him, saying that he's proved Bapho will always be Baphomet. Eventually, after months of being all but gone, Jenny finally appeared, begging Bapho to stop. Bapho exploded, screaming at her for betraying him, even when she told him the only reason she did it was to protect him from Stu. Bapho, convinced otherwise, ended his friendship with her that very night, leaving her in tears. The very next week, using the footage of that very ordeal, Stu St. Clair forced G-Rich's hand in banning Alexandr Bapho from Crossfire, due to his unprovoked assault on Stu. Part 5 - Confederate Funeral Since Crossfire is now officially out of the question, Bapho took some time off again from the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance to revel in his new found celebrity. But months had passed and Bapho hadn't returned to the FWA. In the mean time, former rival and close, personal friend, The Rebel Badass had gotten into a war of words with the FWA World Tag Team Champions, Aut Pax Aut Bellum. This war of words quickly degenerated into outright war as Rebel teased for weeks on end about bringing in "somebody" to take the tag team titles from Bellum. For weeks on end, a mysterious mound of dirt with a cross draped with a confederate flag would appear randomly during APAB's matches and promoes. Dan and Andrew finally had enough with Rebel's mind games, demanding Rebel revealing his tag team partner. In true Rebel fashion, he brought out some of his tag team partners from his illustrious history as a tag team wrestler. He brought out the Devirginizer, CJ Williams, and, the short lived, Dallas Starr. But none of those men were his tag team partner, infuriating both Drew and Dan to the point of attacking him. The lights went out in the arena and Bapho appeared in the ring, with that very same mound of dirt with the flag and the cross. Bellum quickly hightailed it out of the ring, heading for higher ground. Bapho got on the microphone and talked about how both himself and Rebel actually respected Aut Pax Aut Bellum, but warned them to not mistake their respect as fear. But on the other hand, due to them becoming egotistical with their place in wrestling and disregarding Confederate Justice and Electric Funeral as "nothing" teams in APAB's history, it was time to teach them a little lesson... But a team like Rebel and Bapho doesn't teach respect... only fear and violence... In Wrestling As Alexandr Bapho * Finishers ** Light of Death ''Innovated'' (Baphomet hooks the back of opponents arms and the front of neck. Then he lifts opponent to where opponent's legs are resting on the outside Baphomet thighs. Then Baphomet flips him over like an overhead, belly to belly suplex.) ** Hendrix Clutch (Full Nelson applied in the Camel Clutch position, done as a tribute to Maxx Hendrix * Signatures ** Hangman's Horror Innovated (Baphomet hangman's opponent and then repeatedly double axe-handles the back of their head until they fall out) ** The Painkiller/The Pentagram (Baphomet sits opponent in chair at ringside, hops back on the ring apron climbs to the second rope and splashes the seated opponent) ** This is... Spinal Tap! (Spinal Tap (Snapmare and a kick to the back), primarily called that by other wrestlers and hardcore fans as a joke because at one show, piss drunk, he did the move and screamed "This is Spinal Tap" to some random guy who was wearing a Spinal Tap t-shirt.) ** Head-less Innovated ''(Front Face lock followed by Bapho falling forward and slamming Opponents back into mat) ** Inverted Piledriver ** Diving Double-Knee Drop ** Short Arm Clothesline ** Tree of Woe, followed by a Baseball Slide ** Mounted Forearms to the Face ** Atomic Knee Drop As Baphomet * Use of Razorblade (as a weapon) ''Innovated * Tree of Woe Choke * Falcon Arrow * (A Vast Array of...) Lowblows Championships and Accomplishments FWA Championships *FWA X-Champion (x1) FWA Accomplishments *Originator of the "Crucifix Match" and "Metal Hell" gimmick matches *2009's Most Improved Wrestler *2009's Most Underated Wrestler (tied with The Rebel Bad Ass) Blood Sport Japan Championships and Accomplishments *7x Blood Sport Japan Heavyweight Champion *Trained in the Blood Sport Japan Dojo IWA Japan Championships and Accomplishments *2x IWA Japan Hardcore Champion Entrance Music As Alexandr Bapho * War Ensemble (Instrumental) by: Slayer As Baphomet * The Antichrist (Live) by: Slayer * Evil Has No Boundaries by: Slayer * Electric Funeral by: Black Sabbath Electric Funeral (w/ Maxx Hendrix and Amy Thorne) Nicknames As Baphomet * The Essence of Vulgarity Outside Wrestling Arrest In the middle of his feud with Stu St. Clair, Alexandr Bapho was arrest in a bar in Alameda, California on assault charges. Allegedly, while at the bar, a man approached him, hurling insults at him. Bapho ignored him, and the man attempted to fight him. Bapho grabbed his head and smashed his face into the bar, costing thousands upon thousands of dollars worth of reconstructive surgery to repair his face. Even though he was innocent of starting the fight, it took about a month to completely exhonerate him of any assault charges that would've landed him in prison. Merte Merte is an experimental heavy metal band which Baphomet founded. He is the singer, songwriter, and rhythm guitarist. While Baphomet refuses to have Merte connected with the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance in any way, shape, or form (fearing the dignity and self-respect would be taken away from the group), he recently recorded a promo which he rewrote Frank Zappa's Lonesome Cowboy Burt and performed it when he wrestled Lt. Wyoming, titled Lonesome Cowboy Zaire (Wyoming's real name). Which he later won. Let it be noted that his friends Maxx Hendrix and Amy Thorne have appeared in the band. * Current Members ** Baphomet (singer and rhythm guitar) ** Tony (lead guitar and occasional backup singer) ** Baal (bass guitar and extra backup singer on Lonesome Cowboy Zaire) ** Mr. Cthulhu (drummer and exotic instruments, if needed) Satanist As stated above, Alexandr Bapho is a member of the Church of Satan. He is an active member in the Church, but he does not really go into detail about it. Very private about this subject. Otaku Oddly enough... Baphomet is a huge anime fan, and regularly attends the conventions with fellow otaku and close friend, Jenny Ignito. While she usually does cosplay for the events, he absolutely refuses to. Except one time... '''Baphomet Cosplays' "Baphomet: Right before the Anime Central Con, the biggest convention in Midwest America, Jenny was on my f**king case about doing cosplay with her. She wanted to dress up as Renji and wanted me to go as Chad, two characters from, uh, Bleach. And... I told her no... she asks me all the time and I always tell her no. She even tried to use the fact that she spent a few hundred bucks to have the costume made, and I told her no. Well, she goes away for a few minutes and I start up a conversation with Hendrix and Amy. Well, she comes up to me and flat out... flat out, completely asks me, whispers in my ear. If she gave me a lap dance, I would cosplay. Well, I didn't believe it at all, but I said Ok and she told me the place to meet before she went off. You know... being in this business for this long... ususally I can see a rib, practical joke, coming a mile away. But anyway... I go to where she told me to go, opened the door... and here's Jenny... in some hot... lacy lingerie, ready to go. Brother... I did a f**king face bump to the floor and slid right into the chair. All I can say is it was the single greatest thing that I've ever experienced. I came out of that room, literally floating. I chased down one of the roadies, stole his pack of cigarettes and smoked three at a time just to calm down... *laughs* Maxxie was asking for details, which pissed off Amy. *laughs* So I say this... I really hate that f**king cosplay stuff, but I wore the costume with pride that day. *Laughs* Interviewer: Is it safe to assume that if you're doing cosplay at one of these shows, then Jenny gave you a lap dance? Baphomet: Absolutely!!! Apparently Moira, one of my other otaku friends in the FWA, got the same deal, but she did the cosplay so she WOULDN'T have to get the lap dance.*laughs* " Interviewer: *Laughs* You can't be serious. Baphomet: Totally... in Jenny's car going to the event we were both wondering what the hell the other was doing cosplaying. Let's see.......... she went as... uh... Orihime. Interviewer: I've seen the show.... the chick with the huge boobs. Baphomet: Right, right, right... *Laughs* she had to stuff her bra with socks to fill out! *Laughs* Apparently, I said something like she was too flat to be her. Interviewer: *Laughs*" Baphomet - Phone Interview from 94.5 The Buzz Aside from the cons... and lap dances... he is said to be such a fan of Dragon Ball that he has an entire room in his house dedicated just for Dragon Ball. He is also a big fan of Lupin the 3rd, Phoenix: A Tale of the Future, Trigun, and Bleach... obviously. Category:Wrestlers Category:FWA Wrestlers